On a Wing and a Prayer
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Nada en la vida de Dean ha sido alguna vez simple, así que ¿cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que amar a un ángel podría serlo? Dean/Castiel slash. Actualización. Original completo!


Nota de autor: Este es mi primer intento de un fic slash. Ojalá que haya podido comenzar con el pie derecho y sacarlo de mi sistema de la mejor manera posible. Y es que hay algo increíblemente adictivo sobre Dean y Castiel. No logro saber qué. Supongo que tal vez es sólo que amo la idea de Dean teniendo finalmente algo para si mismo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! sientanse libres de decirme qué es lo que piensan...

Nota de traductor: Hola nens! aquí nueva traducción. Este fic al principio iba a ser un one shoot, luego la autora le dio un segundo epi, y cuando le pedi permiso para traducir me dijo que estaba cocinando una continuación, así que -de momento- lleva dos epis, habrá que ver si habrá uno más. Espero que lo disfruten mucho mucho mucho y sientan la ñoñéz tanto como yo la senti al leerlo :P

**On a Wing and a Prayer** [_en un ala y una oración_]

Comenzó con un sueño. Imagenes desconectadas viniendo a él en la parte más oscura de la noche. Brazos, fuertes y seguros. Labios, secos y tristes. Manos suaves al tacto y una mirada profunda de color azul.

Y se sintió como seguridad. Como esperanza. Incluso como salvación. Y lo tranquilizó, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando cierra sus ojos regresa a ese lugar. Siempre a ese lugar. Al pozo. Al infierno. Lo que es probablemente la razón por la cual aun duerme vestido la mayoría del tiempo, listo para escapar si la situación lo requiere.

Siempre listo para escapar.

Sin embargo las viejas maneras ya no parecen funcionar. La caza, la bebida, las conquistas, la negación. Nada parece lograr llenarlo de la manera en que antes lo hacía. Y eso le asusta, un poquito dentro de ese pozo oscuro y vacío que hay en él.

Esa especie de agujero en un alma perdida y restaurada. Y se pregunta, constantemente, si le devolvieron su alma completamente o si simplemente ya está condenado al vacío por el resto de su vida, como sea, seguro que al final del día ese será su destino.

No está durmiendo bien, eso es obvio, pero incluso cuando está durmiendo nunca descansa realmente. No alcanza el estúpido estadío REM* que lo deje caer de lleno en un estado normal de sueño, dormir cuarenta horas a la semana como cualquier persona normal haría. Y ya se le está comenzando a notar. Su rostro se ve hundido, sus huesos se sienten pesados, y Sam está empezando a poner atención.

Lo que significa que por primera vez en su vida no quiere que Sam ponga atención, y obviamente termina haciendolo. Esta vez en que quiere esconderse más que nunca de su hermanito y el niño parece que abre más los ojos.

Imbécil.

Así que sonríe. Su sonrisa come-mierda Dean Winchester patentada, y espera -sólo puede jodidamente esperar- que Sam vea a través de esa sonrisa. O espera que sea él mismo quien deje en claro lo que está pasando, se imagina que sería una manera más asertiva de mirar la situación. Y la palabra "imbécil" flota a la superficie de su mente otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Así que cuando el otro sueño comienza, no puede evitar pensar que es cómo una bendición. Una bendición en forma de un santo asesor fiscalenfundado en ese jodido abrigo tostado que nunca parece arrugarse, de la misma manera en que jamás demuestra mantener algun agujero o mancha que pudieran haber surgido dentro de las "Impresionantes Aventuras de Castiel, el ángel".

Una bendición que seguramente intenta disimular alguna mierda seria que le pase en su trastocada mente, segun Dean, ya que el hecho de soñar con un ángel de esa forma, seguramente no está muy al principio de la lista de cosas que Dios considera que están okie dokie.

Nunca es sexo, no lo considera de esa forma. O al menos no al principio. No en realidad. Pero a veces cree que es amor, y para él eso es de alguna manera peor. Más _repugnante_, una palabra que Sammy usó una vez para llamarlo y que Dean almacenó en su banco de memoria porque le gustó como sonaba y porque constantemente se sintió de esa forma.

Diez maneras diferentes e incorrectas de ser amado por un ángel.

Pero le ayuda a dormir. Le ayuda a olvidar -por ese pequeño periodo de tiempo- que el infierno siquiera existe. Que alguna vez vivió ahí, buscando hacerse de una propiedad y eso porque se imaginó que seguro estaría mucho tiempo ahí luego de haber comprado un boleto sin regreso hacia abajo como él lo hizo.

Le ayuda a dejar atrás toda la mierda con la que tuvo que lidiar en todos esos no-se-cuantos meses de su vida que pasó esperando abajo, o tomando algo de color en el infierno, o teniendo que regresar a un mundo que no creyó volver a ver luego de lograr su escape magistral.

Así que lo agradece, o algo así. Aprecia el descanso y está determinado a no mirar con demasiada atención. De todas formas Sam siempre fue mejor analizando, y al menos Dean puede por fin tener algo del jodido descanso que necesita.

Sin embargo, eventualmente los sueños comienzan a invadirle su realidad. Eso es como alguna especie de progreso, pero también es un dolor de cabeza porque cuando estás ocupado intentando que tu hermano no quede pegado completamente al muro por un espiritu enfurecido que no está nada contento de que el más joven y menos atractivo de los chicos Winchester esté intentando prenderle fuego a sus asquerosos restos - un trabajo que Sam tomó recientemente a pesar de Dean que siempre ha sido el piromaniaco del equipo.

Pero, en lo que estabamos, cuando está sucediendo algo así de importante no es para nada útil estar pensando en... bueno, pensando en otras cosas. Y también le molesta, porque a pesar de que nunca se ha parado a pensar mucho sobre hacia dónde dirige sus afectos, siempre prefirió a las mujeres que a los hombres. Y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza considerar a los ángeles en la mezcla, así que no tiene idea de dónde puede acomodar eso en la escala de perversión.

Eso sin mencionar el problema de si estaría o no técnicamente violando al pobre bastardo que -juzgando por su apariencia y atuendo- probablemente nunca bateo para ese lado cuando estaba viviendo su antigua vida, al igual que alguien tan impresionante como Dean Winchester. Todo eso sólo logra complicar mucho más la situación.

Pero, pues no es cómo si alguna vez vaya a suceder eso en la vida real ¿cierto? no puede suceder fuera de su enferma y depravada mente recien salida del infierno, así que ¿por qué demonios Dean sigue pensando en eso?

Imaginando cómo se sentiría tener la mano de Castiel descansando en su hombro izquierdo, llenando la huella que le dejó cuando lo apretó fuerte para liberarlo de la perdición.

O imaginando cómo se sentiría tener esos labios partidos sobre los suyos, robandole el aliento.

O imaginando cómo se sentiría remover unas cuantas de todas esas capas de ropa que el ángel parece cargar, aunque Dean no entiende por qué lo hace ya que no es cómo si los ángeles se resfriaran ¿o sí? en fin que no deja de imaginarse cómo se sentiría ver la piel blanca que seguramente se esconde bajo la ropa...

Y mierda, Sam está a punto de ser atrapado por el maldito espiritu y Dean realmente necesita mantener la cabeza en el juego antes de que Sam termine muriendo y él haciendo otro trato para recuperarlo de nuevo.

---

La próxima vez que Castiel fue a verlo -con advertencias y precauciones murmuradas a si mismo- Dean se derritió bajo la piel. Sam está fuera comprando provisiones y Dean no puede evitar preguntarse por qué es que Castiel siempre se aparece cuando está sólo como ahora. Vulnerable. Esclavo de sus propios deseos y sus debilidades y sus debo-portarme-bien porque Sam no está para detenerlo y termina haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para no agarrar a Cas rudamente de la nuca y arrastrarlo brutalmente hacia él, acomodando sus cuerpos como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos.

Por lo que tiene que arrastrarse a si mismo al presente. De regreso a lo que sea que Castiel haya venido a hablarle, y no puede evitar pensar en que_ "Dios, si fueras inteligente no dejarías a este hombre a solas en una habitación conmigo"_, sólo que, bueno, tal vez ese es el punto.

Se deshace de la idea lo más rápido posible porque aun a pesar de que sabe bien poco sobre Dios y la Biblia y todas esas cosas -Sam siempre fue el devorador de Biblias en la familia Winchester y nunca vio la necesidad de que hubiera más de uno- está bastante seguro de que violar a un angel, o a su elegido, o a una combinación de los dos no está muy bien ni aunque sea en la imaginación.

-¿Estás bien, Dean? -Castiel está preguntando y las palabras se sienten como un golpe directo al rostro. Como el golpe de una mano tibia y suave que lo hace entrar en razón y tiene que esforzarse demasiado para lograr evitar la sonrisa que se le viene a la cara ante tal pensamiento. La alegría salida de no se dónde ante el efecto que causa en él la voz del ángel.

-Estoy bien. -contesta juguetón porque Cas está mirandolo con esa inclinación de cabeza cómo si estuviera esforzandose mucho para entenderlo, y a pesar de que antes le molestaba tanto que lo hiciera, ahora parece que -de hecho- lo excita.

-Te ves... distraido. -sugiere, mirando a Dean de una manera que logra volverle las piernas de gelatina y reza en silencio para que salga de ahí antes de que haga algo de lo que ambos se arrepientan.

-Estoy bien, Cas, en serio, estabas diciendo algo sobre... -Comienza antes de darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de lo que sea que hubiera estado diciendo hace unos momentos.

_"Mierda"_, piensa, _"realmente debería aprender a ponerle más atención a la gente cuando me habla"_. Y en ese momento recuerda que Sam se ha quejado de lo mismo en incontables ocasiones. Entonces cree escuchar una llave abriendo la cerradura de la puerta, o tal vez sólo tiene la esperanza de que suceda, pero la habitación se sumerge una vez más en el silencio.

Y ahora Castiel le está sonriendo. Una sonrisa de conocimiento e increiblemente extraña que hace a Dean retroceder involuntariamente -involuntario porque aun está peleando contra la urgencia casi sobrenatural de saber cuanto puede tocar del cuerpo del ángel en diez segundos antes de huir- y baja la mirada al piso porque ya no puede seguir observando a esos ojos azules cómo el hielo.

-¿Has dormido mejor? -Pregunta Castiel, y Dean se imagina que comienza a tener un poco más de sentido para él. Tiene sentido en función a que todo sobre el ángel parece tener sentido aun cuando no lo tenga, y levanta la mirada de nuevo, tentativamente. Apenado. Como una jodida virgen en noche de graduación y toda la situación lo está poniendo enfermo.

-Algunas veces. -Lo dice porque es la verdad. Sólo que no añade el pequeño detalle de que es sólo cuando está soñando con él porque en la escala de cosas vergonzosas eso estaría a un nivel jodidamente alto.

Castiel inclina un poco la cabeza ante eso, y Dean puede casi jurar que puede ver de nuevo una sonrisa formandose en las comisuras de sus labios, pero se va antes de levantar de nuevo la cabeza, si es que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

-Así que los sueños. No son... ¿demasiado?

Y maldita sea si esa no es la primera vez en que el maldito ángel lo mira así. Ni siquiera en sus sueños, cuando él y Cas comparten todo y a la vez nada de lo que dos cuerpos puedan jamás compartir, le ha visto mirarlo de esa forma. Y si Dean no lo conociera mejor, creería que lo miraba avergonzado.

Ni siquiera sabía que los ángeles podían avergonzarse. Es sólo pensar -simple y ridiculamente pensarlo- en la posibilidad de que esté al corriente de sus sueños, y ya siente que se sonroja ante eso. Pequeños brotes de calor diseminandose por sus mejillas, dentro de sus huesos, y en el nacimiento del cabello que traen consigo pequeñas gotas de sudor que se le escurren por el rostro.

-¿Q-Qué sueños? -pregunta, su voz temblando, sintiendose repentinamente muy pequeño y desnudo frente a la mirada penetrante del ángel, y desearía echarse a correr de una buena vez. Está contemplando la mejor ruta de escape que le ayude a evitar al ángel y dirigirse directo a la puerta, esperando, incluso rezando, para que Castiel no lo alcanzara.

-Creí, -Comienza Castiel, su rostro probablemente un espejo del de Dean. Un suave tono rosado resaltando en sus mejillas conforme saca la lengua para lamer ligeramente su labio inferior antes de continuar. -Creí que podrían ayudarte. Ayudarte a dormir.

Y a pesar de todo, no podría decir que el tono de Castiel significa que se arrepiente en absoluto. Nada desfavorable, cómo seguramente diría Sam en su mejor personificación de un bibliotecario, y Dean se relaja un poco ante eso.

Descansa un poco aun a pesar de que no puede evitar seguir preguntandose cómo se sentirian sus manos en el pecho de Castiel, o si sabría igual a una rebanada tibia de pay de manzana con helado encima tal y cómo Dean se imagina, o si los ángeles pueden tener orgasmos, y se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos repentinamente abiertos de par en par mientras mira a Castiel a los ojos.

Se da cuenta de que siempre va mirando directo a los ojos de Castiel, incluso cuando el ángel no está cerca. Incluso cuando está completamete solo y el mundo se esté yendo a la mierda, y él sólo puede llorar porque todo eso apesta, y Dean realmente nunca se permitiría llorar, así que espera. Aguanta la respiración y espera a lo que sea que siga. Por la perdición o la salvación, lo que venga primero.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Dean. No pretendía ofenderte, yo... -pero Dean lo detiene levantando la mano -esa mano suya que se le antoja pesada, como peso muerto- y moviendola lentamente en el aire, la brisa da directo en su piel caliente haciendolo sentir con fiebre.

-No es ofensivo. -dice y por primera vez se da cuenta de que realmente no lo es. De hecho es lo más alejado de "ofensivo" que podría imaginarse y eso lo sorprende un poco.

El pensamiento de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, eso no es tan malo como creía.

Y encierra esa idea al instante intentando eliminarla de su cerebro antes de que le de algo porque no puede ser, de ninguna manera, un pensamiento útil en ese momento. Intenta quedarse en blanco mirando estoicamente al ángel a quién sigue imaginando que lanza directo a la cama que está a sólo tres pasos detras de él.

Es entonces cuando Castiel se le acerca. Suavemente, en silencio, y Dean sólo se da cuenta cuando siente las manos del ángel en sus mejillas enviando descargas electricas a través de su cuerpo mientras Dean cree que por fin comienza a entender el significado de la palabra "amor".

-No huyas. -Dice Castiel levantando un poco la cabeza, suspirando suavemente las palabras directo a la oreja de Dean antes de dirigir sus labios gentilmente hacia los suyos.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Dean no piensa escapar.

---

*REM = "Rapid Eye Movements" o MOR "movimientos oculares rápidos". Es un estadío de sueño que se da aproximadamente cada noventa minutos en lapsos de treinta minutos durante los cuales hay atonía muscular, desincronización electroencefalográfica, y movimientos oculares rápidos. En ésta etapa es cuando se dan los sueños y es sumamente importante para tener una sensación de descanso. [NdT: ostras fritas, creo que si aprendí algo en mi clase de Psicofisiología del sueño! jajaja]


End file.
